Hexe
'Hexe '''is a character of ''Happy Tree Friends. Biography Hexe is a black cat witch who has very bad and very contagious bad luck. She enjoys practicing witchcraft and also has a large collection of magical items. Despite being a witch she is quite friendly and sociable and she is always willing to help someone in need. However, even though she's nice and friendly her moods change quickly and it's very easy to anger her, when she's angry she's likely to put a curse on whoever made her angry and it's very unlikely that she will lift the curse. Hexe can make other characters unlucky just by being around them so she makes bad luck repellents and gives them to her friends so they aren't as likely to die when she's around them. These repellents are very strong and will make their wearer very lucky but they will only work if Hexe wants them to work. She knows a lot about magical creatures and items but this doesn't help her when she is performing spells, she often messes up her spells which can lead to her death or the deaths of others. However, she rarely messes up her curses. Hexe also has no tail because it was burnt off in an accident involving one of her failed spells. Personality Hexe is shown to be a very nice and sociable cat who is always willing to help someone, however, her moods change quickly and it's very easy to make her mad. She loves practicing witchcraft even though she's still learning and she also loves making potions using the stuff she finds in the forest. Physical Appearance Hexe has a slim body and short black hair. She has black fur and green eyes. She has no tail and she is always seen wearing a witch hat and sweat jacket. Episodes Starring *Magical Mayhem *Hexes and Wands Featuring *Bad Luck's Path *Late for Me, Soon for Your *The Incredible Shrinking Paws *Cat and Mouse Stories *Need Some Body *Colorblinded *Ring Around The Cauldron *Car-ful What You Wish For Appearances * Irish You the Best Fates Deaths #Bad Luck's Path - Melted into goo. #Magical Mayhem - Ripped in two. #Late for Me, Soon for Your - Struck and vaporized by lighting bolt. #The Incredible Shrinking Paws - Suffocates. #Cat and Mouse Stories - Eaten by Crescent. #Need Some Body - Ripped in half. Injuries #Prior to series - Tail is burnt off Kills *Flippy - 1 ("The Incredible Shrinking Paws") *Sniffles - 1 ("The Incredible Shrinking Paws" along with the ants and/or Paws) *Generic Tree Friends - Billions ("The Incredible Shrinking Paws" along with Paws) *Ace - 1 ("Car-ful What You Wish For") *Handy- 1 ("Car-ful What You Wish For") *Zet - 1 ("Car-ful What You Wish For") *Others - 1 (a whale in "Car-ful What You Wish For") Trivia *She was adopted from User:Sugar&spicearenotspecial. *Her name is German for "Witch". *She is based off of the myth that black cats bring bad luck and that witches have black cats as pets. Gallery hexespells.png|Hexe just tested her magic wand. Catandmouse4.png Witchinghour.png|"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble..." Colorblinded.png Unluckyandhexe.png|Look Out, Hexe! Dvd107.png Everywitchway.png Petuniabroom.png|Hexe with Petunia turned into a broom. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with hair Category:Cats Category:Adopted Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Roselina the fox Characters Category:Season 100 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive